It is now recognised by dentists that effective interdental cleaning of teeth is crucial to achieving a high level or oral hygiene and in combating oral disease such as gingivitis and periodontis. Dentists therefore recommend to their patients that they regularly floss their teeth. Many patients, however, find it difficult or uncomfortable to floss effectively. The main alternative to flossing is to use an interdental tooth brush. An interdental toothbrush is one which can be inserted in a space between any pair of adjacent teeth in the user's mouth. Various configurations of tooth brush head and bristles are known so as to facilitate interdental cleaning with a toothbrush. In general, however, interdental tooth brushes are not particularly effective and are recognised as inferior to the use of dental floss.
There is therefore a need for improved devices for the interdental cleaning of teeth.